Maintain the following animal models for the evaluation of antiviral substances: intracerebral inoculation of two week old mice with HSV types 1 and 2; Ip inoculation of three week old mice with HSV types 1 and 2; intranasal inoculation of three week old mice with HSV types 1 and 2; intravaginal inoculation of six week old mice and 200 guinea pigs with HSV type 2; and ip inoculation of six week old mice with MCMV, EMC virus, SFV, and coxsackie B1 virus. Determine the in vitro sensitivity of the viruses listed above to antiviral compounds in mouse and human cells. Evaluate the efficacy of the following antiviral compounds in tissue culture and in the appropriate animal model systems: Ara-AMP; ara-A-tri-o-acetate; ara -A-2'; 3'diacetate, phosphonoformate, BW 24u; and exogenous interferon. Determine the activity of antiviral substances in these animal models by delineating the effect on mortality, mean survival time, and where appropriate, alterations of the pathogenesis of infection, mean vaginal virus titers, and mean lesion score.